1. Field of the disclosure
The disclosure relates to a digital device and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly, to a digital device for simultaneously capturing a landscape-oriented picture and a portrait-oriented picture and displaying the landscape-oriented picture or the portrait-oriented picture according to the mode of the digital device (landscape mode or portrait mode), and a method for controlling the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Along with the development of display technology and image sensing technology, a user can store images in the form of digital data using a digital device. Particularly owing to digital convergence, the digital device can perform various functions, not limited to a specific function.
Therefore, the user can capture an image and view the captured image conveniently at any time in any place by means of various digital devices such as a portable phone, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a laptop computer, a digital camera, etc.
However, to capture a landscape-oriented picture, the user should set the digital device to the landscape mode. Likewise, to capture a portrait-oriented picture, the user should set the digital device to the portrait mode.
That is, when the user wants to capture both a landscape-oriented picture and a portrait-oriented picture in the same direction, the user should inconveniently capture the pictures separately in the landscape mode and the portrait mode.
When the landscape-oriented picture and the portrait-oriented picture are captured in the same direction, the digital device stores images of the landscape-oriented picture and the portrait-oriented picture separately. As a consequence, redundant storing of images of an overlapped area between the landscape-oriented picture and the portrait-oriented picture leads to memory waste.
Moreover, in the case where the digital device captures the same view with landscape orientation and portrait orientation, when the user wants to view a captured picture, the digital device displays a stored picture irrespective of whether it is in the landscape mode or the portrait mode. Therefore, if the picture does not have an aspect ratio approximate to the aspect ratio of the mode of the digital device, the picture is displayed scaled-down.